What is the greatest common factor of $12$ and $4$ ? Another way to say this is: $\operatorname{gcf}(12, 4) = {?}$
Explanation: The greatest common factor is the largest number that is a factor of both $12$ and $4$ The factors of $12$ are $1$ $2$ $3$ $4$ $6$ , and $12$ The factors of $4$ are $1$ $2$ , and $4$ Thus, the greatest common factor of $12$ and $4$ is $4$. $\operatorname{gcf}(12, 4) = 4$